luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Amenadiel
*Dr. Canaan *Amenadude |species = Angel |status = Alive |home = * Los Angeles * Heaven |family = *God *Charlotte *Lucifer *Azrael *Uriel *Angels |occupation = *Member of the Heavenly Host *Sovereign of Hell |affiliation = *Mazikeen *Linda Martin |portrayed by = D.B. Woodside |seasons = 1-2 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Amenadiel is the eldest angel, and thus the older brother of Lucifer Morningstar. He came to Earth to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, after Lucifer abdicates the throne. History Amenadiel took his mother to Hell under his father's orders.Lucifer's Tricia Helfer: Mom Has Her Own Take on Past Conflicts — Plus, The Truth Behind That Battlestar Nod, TVLine Throughout the Series In , Amenadiel comes to Lux and asks Lucifer to return to the underworld and resume his role as ruler of Hell. Powers and Abilities Powers * Angel Physiology: As an angel, Amenadiel has their physiology, including superhuman strength and reflexes, immortality, flight, shape-shifting (being able to hide his wings). However, Amenadiel is currently weakened and his wings are damaged. Also, even though he is the eldest angel, he was weaker than Lucifer when both were at their primes. ** Chronokinesis : Amenadiel is able to slow down time when he converses with his brother Lucifer, able to thus keep his presence on Earth invisible to humans and move through crowds of them undetected. Lucifer implied that he could travel through time. He has also demonstrated using his ability to make objects fall in slow motion. For unknown reasons, his abilities over time had begun to wane, as he soon began to only be able to keep time slowed for a moment, not for as long as he wanted, this caused his abilities to suddenly wear off without his control, notably revealing himself to the people at Chloe's precinct as having sneaked into her office. Also while trying to keep a handful of rocks suspended in mid air with his time abilities, they suddenly fell to the floor without his control. * Resurrection: When a dying Malcolm was taken off the machine, Amenadiel brought him back to life from his ward window. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. Weaknesses *'Demonic Weapons Forged in Hell': In "Take Me Back to Hell", it is shown that demon weapons can cause fatal injury to an angel when Amenadiel is stabbed with one of Maze's knives by Malcolm. *'Angels': Angels can physically hurt each other, as Lucifer beat and caused him to bleed. Family Appearances Behind the scenes * D.B. Woodside was announced as the actor playing Amenadiel on March 12, 2015.D.B. Woodside, Rachael Harris Join Fox Drama Pilot Lucifer Trivia * While Chloe was immune to Lucifer's charm, she was affected by Amenadiel's presence. * Amenadiel was the one who started the association of Lucifer to the figure of a goat, which Lucifer absolutely abhors. * Amenadiel is the eldest angel. Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Amenadiel.jpg 101 Amenadiel wings.JPG 107 Amenadiel Lucifer Chloe at auction.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel arguing.jpg 107 Lucifer Amenadiel on beach.jpg 107 Amenadiel.jpg 105 Amenadiel convinces Maze.png 107 Lucifer burning his wings.png 107 Lucifer shows off coin.png 107 Lucifer reminisces about leaving Hell.png 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg |-|Season 2= 201 promo Amenadiel.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 1.jpg 202 promo Amenadiel 2.jpg 203 promo Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 09 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 10 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 11 Amenadiel.jpg 204 promo 16 Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Angels Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Help needed Category:Sovereign of Hell